The Dog Demon's Son
by Gamer95
Summary: Fem!Inuyasha! Early in their adventure, Inuyasha rescues a young boy from a flock of crow demons. But as a result of this, the toddler has imprinted himself on her. Will she be able to find it in herself to care for him?
**A note to the individual who keeps sending me guest reviews spamming nothing but the same tired review asking for the next chapter, kindly stop. If you're not going to say anything constructive, or anything commenting on the story, or even just making a mother request, please don't bother commenting at all. It's a pet peeve of mine, but PLEASE don't do it anymore.**

The night was clear, bright in the moonlight even. Crickets could be heard chirping, and the wind made the trees rustle in a beautiful way. A fire crackled in the woods, being tended to by a boy in school clothes. This, was Kagome Higurashi.

"Is it almost done?" A feminine voice asked from a tree. A beautiful young looking woman with golden eyes, white hair and a pair of dog ears on her head, wearing a short red kimono that ended just below the thighs, was glaring down at her companion. Kagome rolled his eyes at the woman's impatience.

"Yes, Inuyasha, it's almost done." He said, exasperation clear in his tone.

The Reincarnation of the Priest, and the Half Dog Demon had been travelling along, on their quest to recieve the Shikon Jewel. They had stopped because both had grown very hungry, and they had to eat soon.

Kagome was making stew, while Inuyasha did nothing at all.

The female dog demon made the argument that she was keeping watch. Kagome thought that was a lie to be certain.

After waiting around for a while, the stew boiling, Inuyasha's ears perked. She looked off into the forest, sniffing the air. After a moment she spoke.

"Some human is getting attacked."

Kagome stiffened. "Oh no!" He exclaimed. "We have to help them!" He rose to his feet.

Kagome was quite quick to rush in and rescue those in need, as his kind nature would allow. Inuyasha however...

"Cmon it's night. Who cares?"

Kagome narrowed his eyes. "I'll flip this stew pot over."

"You wouldn't..."

"Try me."

Inuyasha glared at Kagome for a few moments. Then she huffed, and leaped down from the tree, with the gracefulness of a cat...despite being a dog demon.

"Don't wait up. I'll be back."

"Right! It'll be ready when you come back!" Kagome called. He shook his head in amusement. "That girl..."

Inuyasha, in her element, dashed through the tree line like some sort of Dog-Ninja. The trees were non-existent to her, being used as nothing more than playthings for which to slide through, or swing across. The wind whipped through her white hair, and robes.

"Damn Kagome...Threatening to drop the food...We need that food if I'm gonna be strong enough to fight ANYTHING..." She was grumbling to herself.

She did one amazing flip to a tree branch before she heard, the screaming. YOUNG, screaming. Like...a kid.

Her ears twitched. 'Just a little guy, huh...?' She thought to herself.

She groaned and made a swing down to the ground, hearing the scream yet again. Closer. She turned her head to the right, to see a ton of crow demons fluttering around the screaming figure.

"Yeah yeah, hang on!" She called out. Then she charged. "Get outta here! Scram!" She shouted at the birds. "Pick on someone who'll fight back why don't ya?"

The demonic birds planted their eyes on Inuyasha for just a moment. She drew her Mother's Blade, and got into position, hefting the blade over her head. However, the birds kept circling the boy.

Inuyasha scowled. "Guess we gotta do this the hard way!" She roared as she leapt into the air. "Die, birdbrains!"

Several slashes later, the birds had been reduced to bloody mush. Inuyasha smirked at her handiwork. "That'll teach you to mess with me..." She grumbled, sheathing her blade. She turned to walk away when she heard the whimper. She looked back to see the boy who had been attacked, laying on the ground. His clothes were ratty and tattered, stained with various fluids. He had long, tangled and messy black hair, and a broken pair of glasses. She stared blankly at him for a few moments. Then she felt a twinge in her chest. 'What...was that...?' She thought to herself uncomfortably. He had gotten injured by the crow's, it looked like. Uh oh...he was bleeding. Bad. She could smell, AND see it.

"Crap..." She muttered. She had to get him back to the camp or Kagome would never let her hear the end of it.

'You left a kid to die?!' He would say. 'What kind of evil creature ARE you?!'

And...hearing him call her something like that made her feel...insanely terrible. So she scooched closer, crouching down. "Hey...kid, hey, I'm gonna get you out of here." He flinched and scooted away. She narrowed her eyes. "Hey, brat! Get back over here and let me help you, damn it!" She barked. The boy immediately tensed up and flinched, slamming his eyes shut. He hugged himself tightly, beginning to cry. It was slow at first...but then it came louder. Inuyasha stiffened. "Oh no...Don't do that. Please don't do that. Stop...Stop it..." But her pleas fell on deaf ears. His tears were flowing like a river, staining his face and the ground. He was trembling, from the cold and the pain. And let's not first the utter FEAR he was being induced with. Inuyasha gritted her teeth and looked around. There was no one around to help calm him down. It was all up to her...And she had no idea what to do. No way was she hugging him or being all gentle-nice with him either. Maybe he needed a laugh...? Food? Water?! No wait...he had injuries, and that might have been contributing. She steeled her nerves...she was gonna pick him up. "Come here, shorty." She grumbled as she lifted him off the ground. She stiffened when she heard a soft squeak coming from his mouth as she did so. "Ah cmon...calm down! I'm not gonna hurt you, damn it." She scoffed. He flinched at her tone and she scowled. "Calm down..." She muttered. "You're being a baby..." That's when she realized...he WAS a baby! A literal TODDLER. She grimaced at her stupidity...

It only made sense for a tiny baby like this to cry. She couldn't stop it. There was no helping it...

So she had one option...

...

Go to Kagome for help. And so, she rushed onwards, zipping through the treeline at high speeds, his cries getting louder.

'Damn it damn it damn it damn it...' Was her mantra as she leapt through the branches.

If she didn't get this kid help he would die, and Kagome would be angry, and disappointed, and give her that one look that made her feel all guilty, and she would have a bad time.

But did he have to be so LOUD?! It was annoying and...wait...why did she feel so sad listening to it...?

Hearing him cry filled her with the emotion of "MAKE HIM STOP BY HUGGING HIM" and there wasn't a way in hell she was doing that...so she supposed she would just...be sad?

She let out a groan. This was making her head hurt...

But, she spotted the firelight, up ahead...it was so close...

"KAGOME!" She cried out, jumping over a tree branch and barelling towards the campsite, "HELP, NOW!"

Kagome hopped to his feet. "AGH! WHAT?! WHAT IS IT?! ARE YOU OKAY?!" He panicked.

She adjusted the kid and pointed him towards Kagome. "He got attacked by Crow Demons, I don't know what to do! He won't stop...CRYING!"

Kagome blinked. "Oh boy..." He said. "Okay, let me see here..." Kagome grabbed some medical supplies out of his backpack, and moved close, inspecting the gashes. "Oh no..." He breathed.

"What?! What is it?!" Inuyasha demanded.

"This looks bad..."

Inuyasha felt a twinge in her chest. "He'll...He'll live, right...?"

Kagome felt that was a little out of place for his companion...but he nodded. "I can disinfect these cuts pretty fast."

"Will it hurt him?" Kagome tilted his head. "I...I don't want him crying anymore...It's annoying..."

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha.

"No need to worry! It'll only sting a little."

Inuyasha sighed and reclined against a tree. This was such a pain in her rear...

For the next half an hour, it was sharp gasps of pain, whimpering noises, and small whines. Occasionally, she could hear Kagome.

"It's alright...hold still..."

Inuyasha felt a pain inside every time he made a pained sound. Why? What was WRONG with her?

Kagome sighed.

"All done! ...hey...this shirt looks like it's from my time." He observed

Inuyasha's ears twitched. "So he's a time traveller like you, huh?" She replied. "Neat."

"Hey hey hey, cmon kiddo...everything's fine now.)

Said toddler sat up on his butt, and looked around in fear. Kagome gave him a wide berth of space, and replied with,

"Hello! What's your name?"

He looked down and babbled something out. "He's a baby. He can't help ya there." Inuyasha chipped in.

Kagome sighed yet again.

"Darn it...I guess I'll have to take him back to my world, then find his parents. I wish he could tell me where the heck he came from."

Inuyasha's ears twitched. "Don't." She told Kagome. He frowned.

"I know you're anxious to find the jewel, but we have to get him out of-"

"I saw some of the injuries. They were caused by a human and they were there a while. I think he's been abused."

Kagome froze, eyes widening. Who would EVER try to hurt a poor toddler?! Some sickos needed to pay, he decided as his guts filled with righteous anger.

The toddler, meanwhile, slowly got to his feet. "Uh...Hey, buddy, sit down..." Kagome said gently. His words fell on deaf ears, however. Instead the child was walking towards Inuyasha.

Kagome blinked. Then he saw where the kid was going and smirked. "Hey, he likes you."

Inuyasha got a blush on her face, and she stopped reclining on her tree. The kid was staring at her with wide eyes...

"What are you looking at kid?"

He then continued his trip over to her, slowly toddling his way over. Kagome was fighting back his chuckles. Inuyasha's expression was priceless!

As he approached, Inuyasha looked for an escape. Nowhere to run...and he might cry again if she ran... "Do...ggie..." He babbled.

"Wh-What...?" She replied, eyebrows raised.

"P-Puppy eaws... Pwetty wady...Puppy eaws...'

Inuyasha couldn't help the blush if embarrassment that came onto her face. It was just so...unexpected. What kid would actually say that to her face?

"Yeah...I have ears. Your point?" She said gruffly.

He was quiet for a minute before, out of nowhere, he reached up his hand towards her head.

"Kagome what is happening?" She asked, quickly pushing out her words. The reincarnate priest laughed.

"He wants to pet your ears."

Inuyasha scoffed. "Oh no! No way! Absolutely not! I don't let just anyone pet these ears you know!" She said, crossing her arms.

The boy stiffened at her tone and whipped his hand back. He started to back away slowly, beginning to tear up. He had made her mad...he made everyone mad!

Inuyasha's ears twitched and she looked at him. Blinking, she looked at her companion. He was giving her THAT look...She hated that look...

"Ugh..." She sighed, got down on all fours, and presented the top of her head for the kid to look at.

He hesitated and walked forward gingerly. "P-Pet eaws...?" He said timidly yet hopefully.

Inuyasha knew that if she said no, he would cry...so she groaned and nodded. Harry happily touched her ears, in awe.

Inuyasha's ears twitched when the tiny hand made contact. As he began to stroke her ears, her eyes closed...

Kagome covered his mouth to stifle his laughter. At this moment, Inuyasha was behaving just like a happy and excited dog would while being petted!

She was sitting down, leaning into the kids touch excitedly! And the kid was enjoying it immensely! His eyes were wide open, and a small smile was gracing his features.

Sadly, Inuyasha realized the situation she was in. She forced the expression of sheer bliss to leave her face and instead opted for a pout.

"Okay...lemme go." she commanded. The boy pouted and nodded, letting her ears go reluctantly. Inuyasha sat back and sighed.

"There, you scratched my ears. Ya happy now?" To her surprise, the boy continued toddling his way over to her.

"I think he wants a hug." Kagome said mirthfully.

Inuyasha gained a flabbergasted expression. HER?! HUGGING?! She...she didn't hug babies, like some mom!

But her expression did not deter the child. He finally made it to her, reaching up for a hug. She saw his eyes were so full of hope and wonder.

And...well, despite her personality, she knew that she couldn't deny that face. So, she steeled her nerves, bent down, and wrapped her arms around his stomach.

"Here..." She muttered. He smiled softly at her.

"U-Up...?" He said hopefully.

She reluctantly lifted him up off the ground, awkwardly and innacurately carrying him like she was hugging a person in the air. She took note of how light he was...he needed foo- THE FOOD!

"Hey, the stew ready?" Inuyasha demanded. She had forgotten how hungry she was in all the excitement.

Kagome nodded and grinned.

"Yup, I got it all set. Kid, you hungry?" he asked

The boy blinked. "Hungy...?" He asked, confused.

"Right! Do you want food?"

The boy seemed to drool at the offer...but to his surprise, the boy shook his head, and said some random baby talk.

Inuyasha raised a brow and stared at Kagome. He frowned. "You have to eat SOMETHING." He insisted.

"Nowowed..."

Kagome started to make him a bowl, regardless.

"Of course you're allowed! Who told you that?"

Inuyasha scoffed, knowing it was obvious.

"It was obviously whoever abused him, idiot." She replied. Kagome rolled his eyes.

"Well SORRY." He said curtly.

"Well don't ask dumb questions, and give the kid his food!" Inuyasha snapped. Kagome sighed, then handed Harry his bowl. "Here you go kid. It's hot." Harry hesitated when he looked at the bowl of stew in his hands. Inuyasha rolled her eyes and took the spoon, shovelling up a spoonful of the stew. "Here...Open up." Harry looked up at woman and smiled. She was so nice! He happily opened his mouth, waiting. Inuyasha rolled her eyes and placed the spoon in his mouth. He accepted it...but then looked like he was in pain. Inuyasha frowned. "What?"

"It's too hot! You have to blow on it!" Kagome called.

Inuyasha facepalmed. "Really?! Aw damn it...sorry." She apologized. Harry swallowed, pain on his face.

"Sokay...' He replied. "Deseve..."

Inuyasha shook her head and scoffed. "No kid, you didn't. Lemme blow on it." She decided, her tone pretty harsh. He flinched and she cursed internally. 'Son of a-' He sniffled, and his bottom lip started to quiver. She cursed, and quickly gave him another hug, setting his bowl off to the side. "No no no no no! Don't cry! Uh, you can pet my ears again!"

His eyes immediately brightened up. "Wewwy?"

"Yeah...Here..." She said grudgingly, leaning down with a pout. Instantly, little hands started to pet her head, gently. She expected that...what she didn't expect was for the kid to hug her entire head. Her face turned red and her golden eyes widened. "Hey! What are you...?" Kagome was now laughing. "Hey, shut up, Kagome!" She barked.

The kid immediately let go and flinched away. He'd made the doggy mad! Kagome quirked a brow at her. "Oh, you scared him, Inuyasha. What are you gonna do now?"

"Well the Only way I can calm him down is by hugging!" Inuyasha snapped, angered to have been reduced to some nursemaid or nanny.

Kagome frowned. "Careful! You might scare him again!" He scolded. Inuyasha groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Being nice is so damn hard..." She sighed, hugging the boy again. "Don't worry...not mad at you..." She stroked his head. "It's THAT idiot that pisses me off." She assured.

"P-Pisoff?"

"Hey, don't go teaching him bad words!" Kagome scolded.

"What CAN I do?" She growled. This entire time it was "don't do this, don't do that" and she was sick of it.

Kagome raised his hands defensively. "Hey, he's a kid, you need to treat him delicately."

Inuyasha groaned, yet again. "Fine...Delicately. Like a doll or something." Inuyasha blushed. "N-Not like I ever HAD those girly things or anything!" She clarified.

Kagome smirked. "Whaaaatever."

Harry, meanwhile, had bawled his hand up on Inuyasha's clothes, marveling at the softness. "isoft..."

Inuyasha blushed. "What are you doing now...?" She grumbled.

"Softawam..." Harry mumbled, pressing himself tighter against the thigh-length robe.

The half dog demon sighed yet again, then let the kid do whatever he wanted for a few moments, before she realized that his food had cooled off. She picked up the bowl and looked down at him. "Okay, we're gonna try this again now..."

"Mm..." The boy mumbled. His face was still buried in her cloak. She rolled her eyes.

"Not hungry? I've still got food for you ya know." She deadpanned.

He looked at her and she turned him around. "Here. Eat." She ordered, placing a spoonful of stew in his mouth.

He happily slurped it down once it registered on his tastebuds. His eyes widened and he cooed. "yummy!"

Inuyasha's lips twitched, and Kagome looked proud. "Thanks! I try!" He said.

"Don't go getting a swelled head..." Inuyasha muttered.

"M...more...?" He asked, grinning cutely. Kagome smiled.

"sure!" He nodded to Inuyasha. "Keep feeding him."

"You're not the boss of me." Inuyasha scowled. Kagome smirked as Inuyasha continued feeding him anyway. Inuyasha was so out of character, it was making him smile. Inuyasha was pouting as she fed him. Her face was beet red and her lower lip was protruding. She even looked away half the time. When the bowl was empty, the boy yawned and rubbed his eyes, tiredly. He laid his head on Inuyasha's stomach and cooed. Inuyasha frowned. "What's he doing now...?"

"Going to sleep of course." Kagome replied.

Inuyasha looked at the child, then back to Kagome, then back to the child, and finally back to Kagome. "O-On me? Put him on a bed!" she protested. Kagome shrugged.

"Sorry Inuyasha. He's comfy with you!" He then gave her a flat look. "Besides, a bed? In the forest?" Inuyasha scowled.

"Smartass..." She grumbled.

"Laaaaaaanguaaaaaaaaage..." he taunted.

Inuyasha stuck her tongue out at him, then reclined back against the tree, reluctantly letting the little kid continue to nuzzle and hug her. She groaned, yet again...for like, the umpteenth time too. 'Son of a bitch...' She thought. 'WHY is this happening?! Stupid kid...' But, for some reason she couldn't fathom, she was letting it happen anyway. She would've facepalmed...if she wasn't holding the child closer- wait when did she start hugging him?! It was like she had some demon inside her... And he was being so cuddly. It was cute...Wait, NO! It was NOT cute! This had to stop! But...she couldn't bring herself to make the child get off of her. His face was so peaceful, and his eyes were shut so tight... She gritted her teeth and snapped her head away. 'What is WRONG with me?!' She bemoaned herself internally.


End file.
